


i dont want to imagine my life without you in it

by kadenastudio



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Please Go Easy, THEYRE ENDGAME, but comment please!!!!!!!, married, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: collection of one-shots of Alex and Maggie living their lives, together.





	1. the time where Maxwell Lord came back

She sighed when she saw that  _he_ was at  _her_ crime scene. 

 

She hadn't seen him in over two years, and she was happy about it. She despised everything about him; the way he smirked at her and the way he _not so subtly_ stared at her ass.

 

But unfortunately for her, he turned around and saw her before she could leave. She rolled her eyes as she saw him walk over, peering at her up and down. She wanted to puke when he smirked at her. 

 

"Alexandra. Haven't seen you in awhile," he smirked. He smelled like he drowned himself in men's cologne. Alex calmly smiled back. 

 

"Thankfully, Mr. Lord," she replied, shifting back so there is a distance between them.

 

"Oh Alexandra, you didn't seem to mind my company that night we had a date," he winked, feeling proud of his come back. 

 

"That was for professional business, Mr. Lord. Trust me, I did not want to be there," she snapped. 

 

She did not want to go on that 'date' but J'onn ordered her too. She hated the way he stared at her the whole night like a freaking  _meal_ and those heels were _killing_ her. 

 

"Well Alexandra, how about tonight we go out for dinner and this time it definitely won't be professional," he smirked once again, leaning close. 

 

The smell of men's cologne filled her nose violently and she felt like coughing. She was about to tell him to piss off when she felt a familiar presence by her side and her smile grew wide.

 

"Hey there Danvers, Captain told me to jump on this case. Whose this guy?" Maggie Sawyer smiled at her with her adorable dimples on show and signature heal tilt and pointed to the alien on the ground with scratch marks and a bullet to the back of the head. 

 

"Um, don't know yet. I got interrupted," Alex glared at Max. His expression grew either annoyed or confused when Maggie joined the conversation. 

 

"Maxwell Lord Detective," he smiled, Maggie raised an eyebrow because of course Alex and Kara told her about Max and how much of an obnoxious, arrogant child-man he is. Alex could tell that Maggie was trying to hide her laughter as she shook his hand politely. 

 

"Maggie Sawyer with the National City Police Department Science Division," she smiled, "So, what were you guys talking about?" she questions with her eyebrows raised at Max and turned to Alex smile at her. 

 

"Well, I was just asking Alexandra to dinner and I was about to get her answer," he smugly replied with a mischievous grin. 

 

With the way, he was staring at Alex, Maggie couldn't help but snort as she saw Alex send glares his way. 

 

She looked at Alex, somewhat asking permission to tell him about them, Alex smiled sweetly and nods. 

 

"Oh well, sorry Max. It's date night tonight. Promised  _Ally_ that I'd take her bowling," she smirked, wrapping her arm around Alex's waist and pulling her close and kissed her gently. 

 

Alex looked back at her when she pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes. When they snapped out of their bubble they saw Max opening and closing his mouth like a fish and it was one of the best things Alex had ever seen. 

 

"So, would that be all Max?" Alex smirked, happy that he doesn't know what to say  _for once._

 

"Uhh yeah, thanks for your time. Alexandra, Detective Sawyer," he stammered, never looking them in the eye and leaving quickly. 

 

"Finally, he's gone. Thanks for recusing me, Sawyer," Alex smiled, looking at Maggie as she smiled back with her dimples on show. 

 

"Anytime, Danvers. Though you do owe me now," Maggie suggested as her eyebrow goes up and tilts her head. 

 

"Wanna get out of here, Sawyer?" Alex bites her lip, she wanted to kiss Maggie until she couldn't breathe. 

 

"What about the body?" the brunette teases, though they both know that she doesn't care about the body at the moment. 

 

"Well, I'll get Vasquez down here and start the investigation and we'll do the rest tomorrow?" the Agent questions. 

 

"I like the way you think, Danvers." the shorter women smirks, intwining her fingers with her fiance's.

 

Alex can't stop grinning because today is already a great day.


	2. the time were Alex comforts Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is upset and Alex being an amazing fiance cheers her up. With tiramisu and kisses!

Maggie doesn't want to be upset, she doesn't want to be upset because her fiance is being  _so cute._

 

She's currently rambling about the newest science-y thing she is working on in the lab, and usually, Maggie would be swooning about how adorable and smart she is all at the same time. But today is the day where her father dropped her off at her Aunt's house, leaving her on the side of the road. 

 

She realizes that she's crying when she feels Alex wrapping an arm around her tightly and whispering kind words into her ear. 

 

"Baby its okay, I don't know what's wrong but I'm here; okay?" she coos as she rubs her fiance's back warmly in soft circles. 

 

Maggie composes herself a couple moments later and is about to apologize when she hears Alex talk firmly.

 

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Sawyer. It's okay, wanna talk about it?" Alex smiles, kissing her temple gently. 

 

Maggie chuckles at her future fiance's determination and the small pout that has graced her lips. She leans in and gently presses her lips to Alex's and feels the Agent smile against her. 

 

"It's nothing Danvers, it's just that today is the day that my Dad kicked me out of the house," Maggie gulps, almost not being able to get the words out. She smiles warmly when she sees Alex's eyes go almost comically wide and opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say. 

 

"W-what are you talking about 'nothing'? That's a big thing, Mags. Why didn't you tell me?" Alex frowns, and her lips go out once more and her eyes grow wide. 

 

The brunette sighs and entwines her fingers with the red-head. "Because Ally, I didn't want it to be a big deal. I just wanted to listen to you nerd on about your science thingy," Maggie smirks, dimples on show. They almost pull Alex in but she shakes her head and turns her face into what Maggie likes to call, 'Agent Danvers face'.

 

"First, the  _science thingy_ is very important and could be revolutionary to the science world. And secondly, obviously affecting you as you were crying a minute ago. Maggie, I want to know if something is wrong so I can  _help you heal_. I want to get you tiramisu and sit on the couch and cuddle for hours watching Netflix and kissing throughout everything. I want to take care of you, Margarita Ellen Sawyer. After all, that's what I signed up for," Alex declares as she holds up Maggie's hand, displaying the band that's around her ring finger.

 

Maggie laughs quietly and wipes her eyes of the tears that are forming because her fiance is the best person in the world. She so, so lucky to have Alexandra Danvers in her life. 

 

"Okay, Danvers, we can do that. I promise I'll tell you when I'm upset next time," the brunette smiles, making Alex swoon

 

Alex can't help herself as she leans in and passionately kisses her fiance, pulling her in by the neck and when she pulls away she smothers the Detective with quick kisses all over her face and neck and Maggie can't help but giggle uncontrollably as she leans back to stare into the redhead's eyes. 

 

"I love you, Nerd," she giggles, pressing her forehead against Alex's. 

 

"Your dork," Alex replies, smirking, kissing her nose quickly. 

 

"Forever," Maggie whispers never wanting to leave this moment. 

 

"I have to go get tiramisu!" Alex jumps up, pulling her fiance with her. 

 

"Now?" Maggie questions with her eyebrow raised.

 

"Yes! My girl is upset so I'm going to get her tiramisu, watch Netflix with her and cuddle until we fall to sleep," Alex grins confidently. "So, go sit down and pick a show, baby," 

 

"Okay," Maggie smiles and kisses Alex gently and swoons at the endearment. 

 

Half an hour later Maggie is the happiest woman on the planet and any other planet. Her stomach is full of tiramisu, she's watching Friends on Netflix and the love of her life is wrapped around her laughing as if she hasn't seen this episode a thousand times. 

 

Maggie is completely fine with telling Alex when she's upset if this is how it's going to turn out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!
> 
> ill try to update again this week :)


	3. the time where Kara walked in on Alex and Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know, I haven't been on :(( i've just been really busy with school and home life.....
> 
> but I'm back, and getting comments really encourages me to write. So, keep on commenting!!!
> 
> & maybe prompts?

Maggie turned slightly and groaned when she felt weight around her middle. She opened her slightly and felt a smile grace her lips when she remembered where she was and last night...

 

_Last night..._

 

Sure, Maggie and Alex have had sex before but last night it was... different. It was the first time they've had sex since Alex was kidnapped and since they've said  _I love you._

 

She knew it was cheesy, but she just  _felt_ that they  _made love._ They were just so in sync with each other it was crazy and she never thought that eye-contact could be sexy.

 

So here she was, lying in Alexandra Danvers' bed naked with her pressed up behind her and snuggling into her neck and sighing deeply,  _contently._ As if they've done it for years. 

 

She turned around slowly, making sure not to wake the red-head and smiled when she saw her eyes shut so softly and hair ruffled slightly and a  _little_ bit of drool coming out of her mouth. She traced her finger over Alex's face lightly, somewhat exploring her face. Her freckles across her cheeks and nose, the small scar just under her chin, (the brunette made a mental note to ask her how that got there) she was just about to trace over her bottom lip when she felt Alex stir slightly and squint her eyes and stick her bottom lip out.  _Adorable Danvers._

 

The agent cracked an eye open and smiled widely when she was Margaret Sawyer, bare face, dimples on show and her hair pulled into a high messy bun. She remembered what took place last night and her smile grew wider (which Maggie thought was impossible). She remembered everything. The bites, the kisses, the giggles and the  _"I love you's"_ that took place between everything. She never thought she could feel that type of intimacy and absolute  _love_ from someone before she met Maggie, she didn't even like intimacy and  _now?_ That's all she wants to do for the rest of her life. 

 

"Hey Danvers," Maggie smiled, snapping Alex out of her love-induced trance, holding Alex's face in her hands while Alex's fingers grazed the detective's bare hips.

 

"Hi Sawyer," the agent smirked, lifting an eyebrow slightly. 

 

"Sleep well?" The brunette questioned, pushing her and the taller woman closer together. intwining their legs which made Alex's gasp softly. 

 

"I didn't get that much sleep thanks to you, Sawyer," Alex teased, gripping Maggie's hips as the detective giggled softly. 

 

"Well, you didn't let me sleep either, babe," the shorter woman answered back, running her hand down Alex's face and onto the back of her neck which made Alex shiver. 

 

"You regret it, Sawyer?" Alex raised an eyebrow, stomach-turning because,  _what if she regretted it?_ Maggie's face turned serious, stroking the back of Alex's neck soothingly. 

 

"Never Danvers. I'd never regret making love to you," Maggie answered, still caressing the hair at the back of Alex's head. Alex's smile grew so wide Maggie thought she might break her jaw. She was just about to tease the agent when she felt Alex crash her lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. 

 

Maggie moved her head to the side to deepen the kiss and gripped Alex's neck and smiled into the kiss as she felt Alex moan into her mouth as she gripped the brunette's hips and pushed their pelvis' together, making Maggie moan in turn. 

 

Maggie ran her hands down to her girlfriend's shoulders and flipped them so she was on top, straddling the agent's hips. Breaking their kiss. 

 

Alex opened her eyes to the one thing that she never wanted to stop looking at. Maggie on top of her  _topless_ and smiling down at her, showcasing her dimples, tilting her head. She could look at this all day if she could.  


"Okay there, Danvers?" the shorter woman teases, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Alex smiled widely and sat up abruptly, pressing herself and the brown-haired women together. 

 

"Just enjoying the view, Sawyer," Alex smiled, she thought that was the smoothest thing she's ever said. Maggie giggled and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

"I love you, Danvers," Maggie whispered as if there were other people in the apartment. 

 

"Love you back, Sawyer," the red-head smiled, "And never forget it," 

 

"Never," the brunette beamed, unable to keep the smile off her face. She didn't stop smiling until she slowly pulled Alex into a slow kiss that made her skin raise goosebumps when she felt her lover lightly run her fingers up and down her back. she was about to push her down onto the bed and continue last night's activities when she heard a familiar cheery voice come through the front door. 

 

"Hey Alex! So, I know you said you were fine and its been two weeks since the whole  _thing_ but I just thought I come over for breakfast and- Oh my Rao!" Kara rambled, she didn't notice Alex and Maggie's position until she put down the mountain of food in her hands and turned around. She turned around at super-speed and covered her eyes with her hands, groaning loudly. 

 

"Kara, would it kill you to knock!" Alex yelled, glaring at her sisters back. 

 

"C'mon babe, let's get dressed," Maggie smiled and giggled softly when she saw the agent's pout and kissed her chastely. 

 

"Fiiine," Alex groaned, glaring at her sister again. 

 

"Okay, Kara we're decent. You can turn around now," Maggie smiled and blushed lightly when she saw Kara turn around with her hands still covering her eyes. 

 

"Are you sure?!" the blonde yelled as if she was in a club.

 

Alex sighed loudly and jogged over to Kara and pulled her hands from her eyes. "Yes, Kara." 

 

"Okay, Sorry," Kara mumbled, not looking either woman in the eye.

 

"It's fine, Little Danvers. We forgive you," Maggie smiled, with her dimples showing and placing a hand on Kara's shoulder. 

 

"Speak for yourself!" Alex glared, grabbing two water bottles out of the fridge.

 

"Danvers," the shorter woman frowned, looking at Alex with a stern look, "The Kid said she was sorry."

 

"Yeah well, she totally cock-blocked me!" Alex grinned when Kara groaned loudly, "Wait, what's the lesbian word for cock-block?" 

 

"Don't be too hard on her Danvers, the poor girl is mortified. And there are many alternatives for lesbian cock-block. My favourite is twat swat," Maggie laughed as Kara sighed loudly and Alex cheered. 

 

 "You're  _my_ girlfriend, you're supposed to be on my side,"Alex pouts and nudges Kara as she walks past her to rummage through the breakfast bag lying on the counter. 

 

"I know Danvers, but you need to invest in doors," 

 

'Yeah! What Maggie said, you need doors," Kara piped in.

 

"Like that'll help Kara, you can literally see through walls," the older sister argued. 

 

Maggie smiled to herself as she witnessed the sisters bickering. She was suddenly entranced with everything 'Alex' when she saw she was focused on finding something good (which is usually unhealthy for Alex) in the breakfast bag. Her lip poking out and face determined, Maggie just felt an enormous feeling to go and tell her how much she  _loves her._ So she does. 

 

She saunters over to her girlfriend and places her arms around her middle from behind and kisses between her shoulder blades before resting her cheek there. A smile spreads across her face when she feels the agent turn around in her arms and places a hand on her hip. When Maggie looks up she giggles softly when she sees her girlfriend with a piece of pancake in her hand and half of said pancake in her mouth.

 

"I love you, Ally," 

 

"I love you too, Mags," Alex smiled and presses her lips with her girlfriend. They pull apart when they hear a scream erupt in the apartment

 

"You guys have said I love you?!" Kara screamed as she jumps over to the couple. 

 

"Yeah, we have, Little Danvers,"

 

"That is soo cute!" Kara squealed, jumping up and down. 

 

"Yeah. And you just ruined a moment like you did five minutes ago," Alex glared, kissing Maggie's forehead quickly and turned around, taking the food out of the bag. 

 

"Sorry, I will definitely knock next time. Promise." Kara declared, placing a hand on her heart comically. 

 

"It's alright kid, let;'s eat," Maggie smiled, everyone sitting down, eating breakfast and falling into easy conversations. 

 

And as Maggie looks around, she realises that she not only gained an amazing girlfriend. But she gained an incredible sister as well. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! 
> 
> my Instagram is @michaeraa xoxoxo


End file.
